Johnathon Blaze (Earth-12131)
, , ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (NoneCategory:No Eyes as Ghost Rider) | Hair = Strawberry Blond | Hair2 = (NoneCategory:No Hair as Ghost Rider) | UnusualFeatures = Flaming HeadCategory:Flaming Body. As Ghost Rider, Blaze has the appearance of a flaming skeleton. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; spirit of vengeance; former stunt motorcyclist | Education = High School Graduate | Origin = Human bonded with a Spirit of Vengeance | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Mephisto doesn't own me any more. You helped remind him of that. Looks like you and me'll be riding together awhile. | Speaker = Johnathon Blaze | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Johnny Blaze made a pact with the demon Mephisto in order to save the life of his adopted father. In return, the motorcycle stuntman became Mephisto's emissary, bonded with the the Spirit of Vengeance, Blaze was transformed into the Ghost Rider, with the mission to inflict suffering to anyone who causes others pain. All Hallows Blaze made first contact with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance of superheroes when they asked him for help to deal with portals to demonic realms which opened in Manhattan. Using Isotope-8, the demons which appeared were stronger. When fighting Satana, the Rider learned she and Karl Mordo were leading demonic legions ready to invade and take control of the Isotope-8, under the command of Mephisto. After the demons where wiped out from Earth and Mephisto was defeated, Tony Stark invited Ghost Rider to join S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance, and he accepted. , Breaker of Wills.]] | Powers = Demonic Transformation: Johnny Blaze possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Ghost Rider at will. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Ghost Rider possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 25 tons. *'Superhuman Durability:' Johnny Blaze is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of earthly physical damage. The Ghost Rider is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him or bounce off his bones. Ghost Rider's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury (Unless a weapon forged from Heaven itself is used against him). *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' However, if his being is damaged, the magical energies imbuing him allows the Ghost Rider or Johnny Blaze to instantly regenerate any and all damage done, even to the point of fully regenerating lost limbs in moments, and regenerating his skull after it was destroyed in seconds without any discomfort or any evident pain. *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an ethereal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can also be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. He can also unleash hellfire in omnidirectional explosions that are incredibly powerful, capable of bringing great pain to the Hulk. *'Mystical Chain Projection:' Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. *'Penance Stare:' Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime for all eternity. | Abilities = Ghost Rider is a formidable hand to hand combatant | Strength = As the Ghost Rider, Johnathon Blaze possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Ghost Rider's Motorcycle | Weapons = Ghost Rider's Chain, formerly Hammer of Greithoth | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Demonic Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Blaze Family Category:Kale Family Category:2012 Character Debuts